Der Chatroom 3 : ICQ verbindet !
by PenPusher4
Summary: Der Chatroom Wahnsinn kennt kein Ende !Starring :Cell,Bulma,Vegeta,Freezer,C18,Piccolo,Pilaf, Barbidi und 2 neue Chatter!   Reviewt !


Disclaimer : Mir gehört weder Dragonball Z,noch das Internet oder ICQ.

- Dafür sind die Nicknames von mir.

_Kursiv: Wenn jemand etwas tut, oder jemand angesprochen wird _

Normal: Was jemand sagt

* * *

**Der Chatroom :**

**ICQ ...verbindet !**

* * *

Amazone1837 - Ja ! 

Katy712 - Hier !

Gast11- Anwesend !

8Pharao8 - Bin auch wieder da !

Der Herrscher der Welt - wir...

Der Herrscher der Galaxies -...auch !

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - dann fehlt jez ja nur noch omilein184..

8Pharao8 - net so schlimm

Gast11 - hat eh nur rumgestresst

Katy712 - jo

Der Herrscher der Welt - hey, gh, wg ?

Der Herrscher der Galaxies - gud?

Amazone1837 - also wenn greenbean nich da is, is irgendwie immer jemand anderes so

komisch...

Gast11 - was nehmen wir nicht alles auf uns, nur damit er wegbleibt...

_BeanGreen4325 hat den Chatroom betreten_

Amazone1837 - Wenn man grad vom Teufel spricht...

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - netter Versuch,..greenbean, aber wir haben dich

durschaut...und jetzt wirst du leider gekickt...

Katy712 - LOL so ein Depp...tauscht nur den namen aus

BeanGreen4325 - Ich bin nicht GreenBean ! Ich bin BeanGreen !

_Brownie hat den Chatroom betreten_

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - _4 all_ HI!

Brownie - Hallo,hallo, hallooooooooooo!

BeanGreen4325 - HUHU, Brownie !

Gast11 - der is ja genauso schlimm wie greenbean...

8Pharao8 - oh, neeeeeeeeein ! Jetzt ist er auch noch mit verstärkung zurückgekommen !

Brownie -_ BeanGreen4325_ HI!HI!HI!hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) -_ all_ leute,...ich fürchte er ist nicht genauso schlimm

wie greenbean...

Brownie - _beangreen_ DU BIST JA SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS VON NETT ZU MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) -...er ist VIEL, VIEL schlimmer...

Katy712 - JOO!

8Pharao8 - oh,gott! erschießt mich...bitte!

Amazone1837 -_ tiger_ tigerchen kick ihn,...bitte!

Gast11 - pharao, kein grund sich gleich umzubringen,...du könntest auch einfach off gehen...

8Pharao8 - Herr,...vergib uns unsere Schulden...

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - _big grin_ dein wunsch ist mir befehl...amazönchen...

Der Herrscher der Galaxies -Also sowas hab ich in der ganzen Galaxies noch nicht erlebt...

8Pharao8 -...wie auch wir vergeben unseren Schuldigern...

Der Herrscher der Welt -...ich auf der ganzen erde auch noch nicht...

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - dann kick ich ihn mal...

Der Herrscher der Galaxies - das kann einem glaub ich nur im Internet passieren...

8Pharao8 -...und führe uns nicht in Versuchung...

_Der Versuch Brownie mit Gewalt aus dem Chatroom zu entfernen, schlug fehl..._

8Pharao8 -...sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen...

Gast11 - ich dachte du wolltest ihn kicken ?

Amazone1837 - ich dachte du wolltest ihn für mich kicken ?

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - wie kann das sein...?

Katy712 - HÄ ?

Brownie - HAHA! AUTOMATISCHER KICKSCHUTZ! Dank Antikick XP!

...und den aktivier ich jetzt auch bei beangreen

BeanGreen4325 -_ heul_ du bist SOOO nett zu mir, mein freund !

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - NEIN!

Amazone1837 - NEIN!

Gast11 - NEIN!

Der Herrscher der Galaxies - NE...

Der Herrscher der Welt -...IN!

8Pharao8 -...Amen

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - _4 all_ Ignoriert sie einfach, dann können sie euch nichts

anhaben !

Der Herrscher der Welt - GH, wieso haben wir eigentlich mitgeschrien, die haben uns doch eh

nie genervt.schließlich ignorieren sie uns genauso wie die anderen..

Der Herrscher der Galaxies - ka

Der Herrscher der Welt - ok, auch kp

_Witzbold hat den Chatroom betreten_

_Omilein184 hat den Chatroom betreten_

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - _4 all_ Hi!

Witzbold - hi

Gast11 - _omilein_ ach, auch wieder da ?

Witzbold - hihi...omilein zu deinem namen fällt mir ein witz ein

...klopf,klopf

Omilein184 - _gast11 _JA !

witzbold - wer ist da ?

8Pharao8 - mach gast nich an !

Witzbold - ...omilein aus dem chatroom...HAHA!...gut, was ?

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin)- _4 all..._

BeanGreen4325 -ROTFLMAO MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Brownie -DOL AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

8Pharao8 - Herr,...als ich sagte "dein Wille geschehe", meinte ich doch nicht das !

Witzbold - moment,...ich hab noch einen..._beangreen_ ...klopf,klopf

BeanGreen4325 -WER IST DAAAAAAAAAAA!??

Witzbold -...bean

BeanGreen4325 - wer genau ?

Witzbold -...beangreen...

BeanGreen4325 - DOLTHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHA!

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - _4 all_ IGNORIEREN LEUTE! IGNORIEREN!

Gast11 - WIE DENN!??

Katy712 -GENAU !

8Pharao8 - Gott,...mach was !

Witzbold - und noch einer...Ball rollt um die Ecke und fliegt um...

BeanGreen4325 - DOLAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHA!

Brownie - DOLAT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - _amazone_ (zu vorhin) dann is dein chef doch voll nett,

wenn er sich persönlich um deine weiterbildung kümmert

8Pharao8 - _räusper_ ich spreche jez mein letztes gebet...Dende unser im Himmel,...

Witzbold - was ist schwarz gestreift und rot...? ein pinguin mit sonnenbrand!

Amazone1837 - darum hat sich aber nur mein neuer chef gekümmert

BeanGreen4325 - DOLAAAMUUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

8Pharao8 -...dein Reich komme...

Brownie - DOLAAATNIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHI!

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - und was ist mit deinem alten passiert ?

Omilein184 - _all_ ...hallo...? ich bin auch noch da...

Witzbold - ein ehepaar ist im auto unterwegs.Da sagt die frau:...

8Pharao8 -...dein Wille geschehe...

Amazone1837 - der,...äh..., wurde zwangspensioniert

Witzbold -..."du, schatz.ich will auch mal fahren.kannst du mir den sitz vorstellen?"

8Pharao8 -...wie in der Galaxies so auf Erden...

Omilein184 -...HALLO !

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - achso

Witzbold -...darauf der mann:"klar.schatz, das ist sitz.sitz das ist schatz..."

Der Herrscher der Galaxies - hallo

8Pharao8 -...unser tägliches brot gib uns heute...

Der Herrscher der Wel - hallo

Brownie - TSNAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Omilein184 - mit euch flachzangen will ich doch nicht reden !

8Pharao8 -...und vergib uns unsere schulden,...

BeanGreen4325 - TSTWUAHAHAHAAH!

Der Herrscher der Welt -...arsch...

8Pharao8 -...wie auch wir vergeben den anderen ...

Der Herrscher der Galaxies -...loch...

8Pharao8 -...und führe uns nicht in versuchung,...

Omilein184 - selber

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - _amazone_ äh,...hättest du vielleicht nochmal interesse

daran, dich fortzubilden ?

8Pharao8 -...sondern erlöse uns von greenbean und brownie...

Amazone1837 -schon...

Brownie - ey, das hab ich gehört!

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - gut !

_all_ hey, leute. morgen, selber ort, selbe zeit, ok ?

8Pharao8 -...Amen...


End file.
